The Ul'Dahn Envoy
| type =main | start = Raubahn | end = Silent Conjurer | prereq = | lvl =15 | class = | job = | grandcompany = | loc = Ul'dah - Steps of Nald | lodestone = | xp = 6720 | money =286 | rep = | reward = 40px|link=Wind-up Airship | optional reward = | previous = | next = | transcript = }} Objectives *Speak with Momodi. *Speak with Elyenora at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak to to the storm honor guard. *Present Raubahn's missive to Zanthael at Bulwark Hall. *Speak to L'nophlo at the airship landing. *Board the airship. *Speak to the serpent honor guard. *Present Raubahn's missive to the silent conjurer at Nophica's Altar. Description Raubahn means to entrust you with a task of the utmost import. Rewards Unlocks * * *Out of Ul'dah achievement *Airship access Walkthrough *Accept the quest from Raubahn. *Speak with Momodi. *Go talk to Willahelm at the Ruby Road Exchange to access the lift to the airship landing. *Gain access to the landing by speaking with Elyenora, and interact with the gangplank to board the airship. *Once you arrive, speak with the Arrivals Attendant to exit the landing, and proceed to speak with the Storm Honor Guard. *Gain access to the lift by speaking with Blanmhas, and go to the Bulwark Hall. *Hand the Letter to the Admiral to Zanthael. *Speak with Grehfarr and take the lift back to the airship landing. Here, speak with L'nophlo to access the landing, and take the airship to Gridania. *Once you arrive, speak with the Arrivals Attendant, and the the Serpent Honor Guard. *Hand the Letter to the Elder to the Silent Conjurer at Nophica's Altar to complete the quest. Journal *Appointing you his personal envoy, Raubahn bids you deliver a missive to the other two leaders of the Eorzean Alliance. In order to facilitate your journey, he bestows upon you an airship pass, which will allow you to travel by air between the three allied nations. Before making your way to the airship landing, be sure to quiz Momodi as to what awaits beyond the deserts of Thanalan. *In addition to Ul'dah, the Eorzean Alliance encompasses the city-states of Gridania and Limsa Lominsa. Once you have made your final preparations for the journey, take the Wellhead Lift to the airship landing and speak with Elyenora at the entrance lobby. *You are now ready to embark upon the first leg of your journey, which will take you to Limsa Lominsa. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Limsa Lominsa, you must now seek audience with the Admiral. Speak with the Storm honor guard to receive assistance. *The Admiral awaits you at her command room on the Bridge. Take the Crow's Lift to the Bulwark Hall, and present Raubahn's missive to Zanthael before the Admiral's Lift to be admitted. *The Lominsan Admiral, Merlwyb Bloefyswyn, is receptive to the proposal detailed in her counterpart's missive. It appears the Garlean Empire remains a grave threat to Eorzea, with the XIVth Imperial Legion, led by Legatus Gaius van Baelsar, deeply entrenched in the frontier regions. Your mission in Limsa Lominsa now complete, make your way to the airship landing and speak with L'nophlo. *You are now ready to embark upon the second leg of your journey, which will take you to Gridania. Make your way to the landing area and await departure. *Having safely arrived in Gridania, you must now seek audience with the Elder Seedseer. Speak with the Serpent honor guard to receive assistance. *The Elder Seedseer awaits you at the Lotus Stand. Make your way to Nophica's Altar within Old Gridania, and present Raubahn's missive to the silent conjurer to be admitted. *Having now met the leaders of both Gridania and Limsa Lominsa, you have discharged your duty as the general's envoy, and learned of the various threats to Eorzea in the process. Amidst this period of turmoil, what meaningful contribution can a lone adventurer make to the realm? Perhaps the answer will be revealed to you in the course of your journeys to come. Category:A Realm Reborn Main Scenario Quests